Mario Kart 9 (Tigertot)
Mario Kart 9 is the newest entry in the Mario Kart series developed by Ghostrealm Studios and published by Nintendo. It is the first true Mario Kart game for the Nintendo Switch since Deluxe was a port of Mario Kart 8. Gameplay The core gameplay of Mario Kart 9 is the same as previous entries: race to first place, use items to get there, all that usual stuff. However, this game returns to the two people per kart formula seen in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Nintendo GameCube, with one character driving and the other using items. Tricks return from Mario Kart Wii, kart customization, gliding, and underwater driving return from Mario Kart 7, and anti-gravity segments return from Mario Kart 8. Grand Prix The main racing mode, where you go through a cup that consists of four courses. The base game has four cups worth of new courses, four retro course cups, and four DLC cups, with two of them having new courses, and the others having retro courses. The All-Cup Tour also returns from Double Dash, but has been reconfigured into a mode meant for relaxing with never-ending races. Time Trials For those who want to see how fast they can clear a course. Ghost racing remains an option. VS The primary mode for those who want a quick race. Laps can be adjusted like in Double Dash, and you can also turn on or off teams, certain items, and other useful things. Battle Battle Mode has several different options, with teams capable of being turned on or off for each game mode except Renegade Roundup, where it's always on, and Lightning Cloud Crisis, where it's always off. Balloon Battle Pop your opponents' balloons with items. You can now choose between the point-based matches seen in the more recent games, or the traditional deathmatch that was in games before Mario Kart Wii. Shine Thief Try and hold the Shine Sprite for twenty seconds. Bob-omb Blast Balloon Battle with Bob-ombs only. Choose between deathmatch or point modes. Coin Runners Collect as many coins as you can. Renegade Roundup Two teams: cops and criminals. Cops have to catch the criminals, criminals have to evade the cops and free their teammates. Unlike Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, you need to obtain a Key from an Item Box before you can unlock a cell. Lightning Cloud Crisis One player starts with a Lightning Cloud, and must pass it onto another player. If a player has the Lightning Cloud for too long, it zaps them and eliminates them from the battle before moving onto another player. The battle ends when there's only one man standing. LAN Mode Grand Prix, VS, and Battle can be played with other Nintendo Switch units via LAN Mode, which is useful for tournaments and playing with friends. New Features Of course, you can't have a Mario Kart game without new features. Mario Kart 9 places a heavy emphasis on making Mario Kart more fun than ever by reintroducing Double Dash mode, special items, and more. Balancing Adjustments *Standard mode still uses the weight class system seen in past entries. *Balanced mode is a new addition that makes the only difference between characters their special items. Speed, weight, acceleration, and all other stats are equalized to allow for a more balanced experience. You can choose between Standard and Balanced modes whenever you want. In addition, the heavier weight classes have been nerfed, as their top speed has been reduced by 30% to allow for other weight classes to have the advantage. Item distribution has also been adjusted to allow for a more balanced gameplay experience. Characters Each character is paired with another character, since some characters share special items. Courses Nitro Courses Every Nitro Course has at least one anti-gravity segment. Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Retro Courses The Retro Courses in Mario Kart 9 are from every game, with two from Super Mario Kart, two from Mario Kart 64, two from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, two from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, two from Mario Kart DS, two from Mario Kart Wii, two from Mario Kart 7, and two from Mario Kart 8. Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup DLC Nitro Cups Egg Cup Super Bell Cup DLC Retro Cups Bullet Bill Cup Blooper Cup Best of Mario Kart Cups Bob-omb Cup Boo Cup Battle Mode Stages Mario Kart 9 features four new Battle Mode stages, and four returning stages. All new stages have anti-gravity. DLC Stages Best of Mario Kart Stages DLC The Egg, Super Bell, Bullet Bill, and Blooper Cups exist as DLC, alongside the four regular Battle Mode stages. In addition, there is a Best of Mario Kart DLC pack that features the most popular tracks and Battle Mode maps from each previous game. Mission Mode Mission Mode returns from Mario Kart DS. However, it has been revamped to essentially become a single-player campaign of sorts, as an alternative method of unlocking cups and characters as opposed to running Grand Prix over and over again. Story Premise Your two characters are invited to the Mushroom Kingdom's ninth annual racing tournament, with the prize being ten thousand coins. You're competing with other racers to win the tournament and obtain your rewards. Level 1 Level 2 The Star Cup is unlocked after completing Level 2. Level 3 Sandbox Mode A new feature, Sandbox Mode strips away all regulations and limitations to let you explore a track or Battle Mode map as you see fit. You're also able to spawn in CPU drivers, items, and other hazards to allow for experimentation and potentially custom gamemodes. Objects that can be spawned *Item Boxes (Single & Double) *Coins *Pipes *Chain Chomps *Thwomps *Boost Pads *Goombas *Glider Ramps *Conveyor Belts *Firebars *Lap/Section Markers *Cars *Piranha Plants Custom Gamemodes Sandbox Mode also functions as an editing tool of sorts. You can place objects around the course as you see fit to adjust the settings. Want Battle Mode on Mario Circuit? Go ahead. How about a race through Luigi Circuit with ten Chain Chomps around the course? It's possible. How about a sectioned race across Funky Stadium? You can do it. Custom creations can be shared online and downloaded for some customized fun. Ultimately, what you do in Sandbox Mode is up to you. Items On the Track Regular Items Special Items GhostNet Achievements Trivia *Dry Dry Ruins from Mario Kart Wii was going to be a retro course, but was cut and replaced with Choco Mountain due to the developers wanting more representation from Mario Kart 64. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Ghostrealm Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Onyx Games